fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fusion Aquaabyss/FA Missions
World Missions Aliens on Earth (Part 1 of 3) Level 24 Normal Ben Offworld Plaza - Downtown Reward:Level 24 CRATE Mission Offer:My Aliens have somehow been released! Take the omnitrix and get them back. *Capture the 1st Generation Aliens Ben:Start with the aliens when I was 10. *Return to Ben Ben:Thanks. You have 2 more generations to go. Aliens on Earth (Part 2 of 3) Level 24 Normal Ben Offworld Plaza - Downtown Reward:Level 24 CRATE Mission Offer:You ready for another go? The Omnitrix released aliens I haven't seen before. *Capture the 2nd Generation Aliens Ben:Good job. Return to me. *Return to Ben Ben:You have 1 generation to go. Take this reward. Aliens on Earth (Part 3 of 3) Level 24 Normal Ben Offworld Plaza - Downtown Reward:DNA Blaster Mission Offer:Almost done. Capture the new aliens. *Capture the new aliens Ben:I'll name those once you get back. *Return to Ben Ben:Thanks for putting the aliens back in the omnitrix. I have a new weapon for you. Take it. The New Future (Part 1 of 5) Level 47 Normal Dexter Tech Square - Downtown Reward:Level 47 CRATE Dexter:It is time to check our progress in the future. I have rebuilt the Time Machine. First You must look in this. The Time - o - scope 5000. It will start with Sector V in the future. *Look in the Time - o - scope 5000 Dexter:The monsters are gone and the KND are cleaning up. *Return to Dexter Dexter:You must check the progress each time you level up. If I find something wrong, I'll warp you to me immediately. The New Future (Part 2 of 5) Level 48 Normal Dexter Tech Square - Downtown Reward:Level 48 CRATE Dexter:The Suburbs is looking great. Look in the scope for the Wilds. *Look in the Time - o - scope 5000 Dexter:Yes. The Wilds is looking perfect. I'm sending some of the KND operatives to Mount Blackhead and Nowhere. Everyone is returning to their homes. *Talk to Dexter Dexter:Everyone in the Wilds is safe. Some KND are protecting Courage and using the KND Base in Mount Blackhead to train new operatives. The New Future (Part 3 of 5) Level 49 Normal Dexter Tech Square - Downtown Reward: Level 49 CRATE Mission Offer:Take a look at the Darklands! *Look in the TOS 5000 Dexter:Fuse has left! I'm getting someone to get Cheese. *Return to Dexter Dexter:Check Downtown. *Look in the ToS 5000 Dexter:Oh no! Fusion Computress is still here! *Return to Dexter Dexter:Oh no! This isn't good. Get rid of her. The New Future (Part 4 of 5) Level 50 Normel Dexter Tech Square - Downtown Reward: Level 50 CRATE Dexter:Use the Time machine quickly! *Use the Time Machine Dexter:I'll see you in the future. *Talk to Dexter Dexter:Good to see you again.Fusion Computress is operating in the last infected zone. The New Future (Part 5 of 5) Level 50 Hard Dexter Tech Square - Downtown Reward:Fusion Wiper Dexter:Get Fusion Computress! She's in the Orchid Bay Infected Zone. *Enter the Orchid Bay Infected Zone Dexter:Go get her! *Enter Fusion Portal Dexter:Fusion Computress has developed a drain attack. *Defeat Fusion Computress Dexter:Okay. Use the Time Machine to go back to the past. *Talk to Dexter Dexter:You are back! We have a long way to go till are rid of Fuse. I have missions for you to do in the future. Fusion Birthday Bash Smash Level 4 Hard Numbuh 767 Pokey Oaks South - The Suburbs Reward:Birthday Bash Set Numbuh 767:Seems like Fuse got some items from the party guests. The Fusions are hiding out nearby. *Find the Fusion Portal Numbuh 767:You found them! They will not ruin our party! *Defeat Fusion Doc Saturday *Defeat Fusion Drew Saturday *Defeat Fusion Fiskerton *Defeat Fusion Zon *Defeat Fusion Zak Saturday *Defeat a Fusion Chupacabra *Defeat Fusion Albedo *Defeat Fusion Alan *Collect Ship DNA *Collect Echo Echo DNA *Collect Alien X DNA *Collect Megawhatt DNA *Defeat Fusion Chowder *Defeat Fusion Schnitzel *Defeat Fusion Puckerberry Overlord *Defeat Fusion Fred Fredburger *Defeat Fusion Jeff *Defeat Fusion Flapjack *Defeat Fusion Candy Wife *Defeat Fusion Major Glory *Defeat Fusion Johnny Bravo *Defeat Fusion TOM Numbuh 767:The party is saved! *Return to Numbuh 767 Numbuh 767:Do you want a birthday suit? Mysterious Monsters (Part 1 of 4) Level 4 Hard Samurai Jack Peach Creek Estates - The Future Reward:Bad Max and Super Slayer Set SJ:Mysterious Monsters have arrived. Can you gather information about them? *Enter the Fusion Portal SJ:The Fusion Portal is located near the giant sign. SJ:You must defeat one of these Horrible Monsters, Bad Max. *Defeat Bad Max SJ:Peach Creek is safe. *Return to Samurai Jack SJ:Licorice Lips needs your help down in Candy Cove. Mysterious Monsters (Part 2 of 4) Level 4 Hard Licorice Lips Candy Cove - The Future Reward:Candy Pirate and Robot Set LL:AAR! A new monster is here! *Enter the Fusion Portal LL:Ye monster you are looking for is in Genius Grove! *Defeat Buccaneer Genius LL:De Buccaneer Genius be stealing candy and tech. *Return to Licorice Lips LL:Numbuh Two be needing you up in Sector V. Mysterious Monsters (Part 3 of 4) Level 4 Hard Numbuh Two Sector V - The Future Reward:KND and Junk Set N2:It's here! HELP! *Enter the Fusion POrtal N2:Operative Junk is in Goats Junk Yard! *Defeat Operative Junk N2:Operative Junk stole KND Armor and Junk! *Return to Numbuh Two N2:Buttercup is needing you in Pokey Oaks. Mysterious Monsters (Part 4 of 4) Level 4 Hard Buttercup Pokey Oaks North - The Future Reward:Don Doom and Master Set B:Don Doom is here! *Enter Fusion Portal B:It stole items from the Vault. *Defeat Don Doom B:Good! *Return to Buttercup B:Yay! It's over! Or is it? Behemoth Brawl (Part 1 of 4) Level 5 Normal Blossom Sector V - The Suburbs Reward:Level 5 CRATE - Go to Pokey Oaks North - - Defeat 5 Mean Behemoths : Mean Behemoths 0/5 - - Defeat the Boss Behemoth : Bss Behemoth 0/1 - - Return to Blossom - Level 31 Normal Demongo Hunter's CRest - The Darklands Reward:Level 31 CRATE - Go to the Behemoth Spot - - Defeat 6 Woolly Behemoth : Woolly Behemoth 0/6 - - Defeat the Ancient Woolly Behemoth : Ancient Woolly Behemoth 0/1 - - Return to Samurai Jack - Level 32 Normal Samurai Jack Forsaken Valley - The Darklands Reward:Level 32 CRATE - Go to the Dark Tree - - Defeat 7 Bully Behemoth : Bully Behemoth 0/7 - Defeat the Big Bully Behemoth : Big Bully Behemoth 0/1 - - Return to Samurai Jack - Level 33 Hard Doctor JC Dark Glade - The Darklands Reward:Behemoth Bone - Find the Fusion Lair - - Enter the Fusion Lair - - Defeat 20 Behemoths : Behemoths 0/20 - (Mixture of Behemoths in previous parts) - Defeat Fusion Samurai Jack : Fusion Samurai Jack 0/1 - - Return to Doctor JC - Nano Missions Jeff Nano Mission: Daddy's Love Level 46 Hard Jeff Spider Land - the Darklands Reward:Jeff Nano Jeff:Nano Time! Runty and Milkshake has been stealing dad's love from me. Can you take them down? *Enter Fusion Jeff's Lair Jeff:Fusion Jeff wants them back on Fuse's side. Perfect. All 3 at once. Billy:What are you going to do with Runty and Milkshake?! Jeff:Oh no. Dad is inside the lair. You must stop him. *Defeat Billy Billy:Fine. If you want to get rid of Runty and Milkshake, don't ask me to watch. Jeff:While I go calm Dad down, you get rid of them. *Defeat Runty Jeff:Go on and get Milkshake. *Defeat Milkshake Jeff:Good. Go defeat Fusion Jeff. He has a web so you can use that to make a nano. *Defeat Fusion Jeff Nano Powers: Sticky Spider Web - Snare Cone: Jeff shoots a sticky spider web at the monsters trapping them in it. Vile Venom - Stun Area: Jeff shoots venom at the monsters stunning them. Eight Legged Arachnid - Jump Group: Jeff uses his eight legs to jump really high. Nanomech Nano Mission: Drones Disfunction Ben:Nano Time! Can you go defeat some of Fuse's Drones? *Defeat 2 Doom Drones Ben:Good. Go get the Tech Wings. *Defeat 3 Tech Wings Ben:Awesome. Tech Tunnelers' turn. *Defeat 4 Tech Tunnelers Ben:Good. Move on to Tech Square. *Defeat 5 Sky Drones Ben:Good. Time for the Cyberus. *Defeat 6 Cyberus Ben:Defeat the Mech Queens. *Defeat 7 Mech Queens Ben:Go down to Mojo's Volcano. *Defeat 8 Wild Wings Ben:Last one.The Doom Diggers. *Defeat 9 Doom Diggers Ben: I've found a fusion lair in Tech Square. *Enter Fusion Portal Ben: The Fusion Portal has Fusion Ben inside! *Defeat Fusion Ben Ben: No Nano? *Defeat Fusion Gwen Ben: It's Fusion Gwen! She has a Nanomech Wire. Use it to make a nano. Nano Powers: Shrink - Sneak Self: Nanomech shrinks you down to sneak past your enemies. Adapting - Leech Point: Nanomech adapts and takes the monsters energy and adds it to yours. Wire Shock - Sleep Cone: Nanomech shocks your enemies knocking them out. Charmcaster Nano Mission:Magic for the Taking Charmcaster:Nano Time. I'm sensing some Mana located in a fusion lair. *Enter Fusion Portal Charmcaster:Fusion Charmcaster took my creatures and turn them against us. Defeat them until you have all the Mana. *Defeat the Mana Mutts Charmcaster:You got them! I will get it. *Deliver Mana to Charmcaster Charmcaster:Thanks. Fusion Charmcaster has 1 more piece of Mana. *Defeat Fusion Charmcaster Nano Powers: Mana Mutt Attack! Damage - Area:Charmcaster summons some Mana Mutts to attack your enemies. Transfer Identity! Sneak - Group:Charmcaster transfers identities to let you sneak by! Mana Mina! Drain - Area:Charmcaster drains the Mana from your enemies. Chowder Nano Mission:Food for Sale! New Nano Mission!:I need help selling some food. Can you help me? There's a nano involved! *Talk to Chowder Chowder:Some of the monsters took the food I was trying to sell. Start with those Market Targets. *Defeat the Market Targets Chowder:Yay! Mung's gonna be mad if you don't get all of them back though. *Defeat the Utensil Warriors Chowder:The Utensil Warriors have some more. *Go to the Mung Daal Catering infected zone Chowder:A Fusion took the last bit... my hat too! *Find the Fusion Portal Chowder:The Lair is somewhere in there. *Use a fork on the lair Chowder:Hmmm. It's not opening. I know! Use a fork to get Fusion Chowder to let you in! *Enter Fusion Portal Chowder:It worked! There he is! *Defeat the Dumbbell Apprentices Chowder:The Dumbbell Apprentices got the food! *Give the food to Chowder Chowder:Give the food to me! Chowder:Fusion Chowder has seen you! He knows you aren't one of the dumbbell apprentices. Defeat him and use my hat to make a nano! *Defeat Fusion Chowder Nano Powers: Kimchi Stenchi Stun - Area:Chowder uses Kimchi to stun your enemies. Endless Stomach Pit Leech - Point:Chowder eats the monsters and gives the healthy goodness to you. Where's my Hat? Radar:''While Chowder searches for his hat, he makes enemies show up on you nanocom! TOM Nano Mission: Absolution Solution '''New Nano Mission!:' Time for a new nano. The absolution is in trouble. Report to Green Maw. *Go to the Green Maw Infected Zone TOM:'The absolution is in trouble, but first you need to inspect Dexter's Airship. *Go to Dexter's Airship '''TOM:'The Slag Cephalopods are carrying something. *Defeat the Slag Cephalopods 'TOM:'That was one of my spare helmets. Get to the Absolution quickly! *Enter Absolution Infected Zone 'TOM:'My radar is detecting a Fusion TOM in the area. *Go to the Fusion Portal 'TOM:'Good. Enter and defeat Fusion TOM. *Enter Fusion Portal 'TOM:'Fusion TOM is indeed here. Defeat the monsters on your way to him. *Defeat 12 Slag Cephalopods 'TOM:'Now defeat Fusion TOM. *Defeat Fusion TOM Nano Powers: Robot Upgrade Antidote - Self:TOM has given you an upgrade to keep you from nasty fusion matter. Ship Laser Damage - Area:TOM uses the Absolution's lasers to attack your enemies around you. Ship Radar Radar:The ship's radar will detect enemies. Major Glory Nano Mission:Justice A Must! 'New Nano Mission:'Young hero! You sure have done a lot of justice! Well, a reward is in due time my friend. Meet me in the Darklands *Talk to Major Glory in The Precipice 'Major Glory:'You have made it! Ah you have a Major Glory Suit! It may help you in this mission. Some Villainous Monsters are crowding around something! Go get it! You may have to fight your way through. *Defeat 12 Eyebulbs 'Major Glory:'You may get the item now. Bring it back when you have it. *Give the item to Major Glory '''Major Glory: It's one of my capes. This Fuse creature must have created a fusion version of me! Find this evil me. *Enter Absolution Infected Zone 'Major Glory:'You have located the fusion! You are a smart one. *Enter Fusion Portal 'Major Glory:'Fight your way through! Enter the portal and defeat Fusion Major Glory. *Defeat Fusion Major Glory 'Major Glory:'There he is! Defeat him! Your reward is here once you defeated that fusion. Nano Powers: Justice Friends! Health - Group: The Justice Friends battle the monsters so your group can rest up! American Glory! Freedom - Self: Republican Major Glory gives you some Freedom. U. S. Attack! Damage - Cone: Major Glory attacks opposing enemies.